Little Spark
by MouseDragon
Summary: When Sam and Mikaela are killed in a plane crash, Bumblebee gets custody of their seven year old daughter. Chaos, Cuteness and Catastrophe ensue. The Autobots have survived the war. Can they survive being parents? From the author of The Sparkplug Trilogy.


**Ok, this a revamp of my story Little Spark. Toshi edited the first part of it, so I can continue it. Mrs. Combs is a military issued nanny, who was employed at the request of the autobots for Maylani...**

**WARNING: Sam and Mikaela are DEAD. Disclaimer: I don't own transformers. Duh. Maylani, is based on my niece, who ironically shares the same name. It is pronounced May Lawn E, not Mel On E. Its Hawaiian. I dunno what it means, but I love it. So there.**

**Prologue- Saying Goodbye**

Two tall white tombstones stood side by side. Standing in front of them, her tiny hand clasped in his larger one, was a young man with sandy blonde hair and shocking blue eyes and a little girl with curly black hair and big brown eyes. Both wore an expression of solemn thought. The little girl broke the silence with a soft choking sound and the young man looked down at her for a moment, before dropping to his knee's and pulling her into his arms as she crumpled into a sobbing heap. She whispered softly through her tears, as he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "Oh Bee..." The young man continued to hold her, his own voice heavy with emotion "I am here Maylani."

**-three weeks earlier-**

Everyone had thought it was a hit and run. A bright yellow Camaro had suddenly slammed into the car in front of it, sat there for a moment, then flipped an illegal u-turn and torn down the street at 100mph, disappearing around the corner. The cause of the accident, was being broadcast on the six' 0 clock news. Flight 714 had gone down. There had been no survivors. The same flight, Sam and Mikaela Witwicky had just boarded 2 hours prior, on their way to Hawaii for their second honeymoon, leaving their seven year old daughter Maylani, with her "uncle", Alexander "Bumblebee" Bane for the weekend. The same Alexander "Bumblebee" Bane, who was listed as her legal guardian in the will that was read one week later. The same Alexander "Bumblebee" Bane that had held the sobbing child in his arms during the funeral and memorial service, as he stared with almost a stoic expression at the two caskets in front of him, before ignoring everyone and carrying the little girl to his yellow camaro, gently setting her in the passenger seat and slowly driving away without a word, followed by someone in a black topkick pickup truck, a bright blue semi truck with flames along the hood, a bright yellow search and rescue vehicle, a silver Pontiac Solstice and two Lamborghini Gallardo's, one red and one yellow.

**-Two days later...-**

Maylani Witwicky was curled up in the back seat of the yellow Camaro that she had known her entire life as "Uncle Bee", in the arms of the hologram she knew almost as well as the smell of his leather seats and the rumble of his engine. She was asleep, oblivious to the streaks of blue trickling down the hologram's cheeks as he watched over her and the fact that his doors locked when Ratchet suggested they take the child from him and put her to bed. She slept on, undisturbed by the conversation taking place through the COM channel.

Ratchet spoke gently, trying to reason with the heart broken scout. _"Bee, she cant keep sleeping in you like this. She needs a bed."_

_"No."_

Ironhide gently ran his fingertips along Bumblebee's roof, trying to comfort him. _ "Bee... I know yer hurting kiddo but Ratchet's right."_

Bumblebee growled, his voice firm._ "I said no."_

Optimus Prime sighed heavily. _"Bumblebee, you will put the child to bed. Thats a direct order."_

Bumblebee was silent for a moment, before his engine burst to life and he tore out of the base without another word.

Sunstreaker snorted. _"Smooth Optimus."_

Ironhide shifted into vehicle mode and took off after the Camaro. _"I'll get him." _

**-Twenty minutes later-**

Ironhide tailed the scout he had raised from a sparkling, his spark heavy, only relieved slightly when the little bot finally unblocked his COM link.

_"Hide... You understand...Don't you?"_

Ironhide, kept his voice soft. _ "Yeah kid, I understand. But you gotta calm yer skidplate down. They are only trying to help"_

Bumblebee sniffled, his voice broken with sorrow _"I couldn't protect Sam... By Primus I'm going to protect his daughter"_

_"I know kiddo. But you cant do this alone."_

Bee, actually sounded so much like the little sparkling Ironhide knew and loved that it twisted his spark.

_"It hurts Hide..."_

Primus Ironhide knew that feeling.

_"Pain lets ya know yer still alive."_

_"Think Optimus will forgive me for defying him?"_

Ironhide grunted. _"You kidding? He adores you. We all do." _

They turned, heading back to the base. Bumblebee's hologram stepped out, gently carrying the sleeping child to the makeshift room they had created for her and putting her to bed. His hologram sat beside her not moving through the entire night.

**-7 months later-**

A bright pink 2007 Camaro pulled up in front of Elmwood Elementary school and honked its horn. Maylani looked up from the group of girls she was talking to, her eyes widening as she let out a squeal of delight, running up to it as the passenger door popped open and climbed in.

Maylani tossed her back pack on the floor and squealed excitedly. "YOU LET RATCHET PAINT YOU PINK!"

Bumblebee, carefully pulled away from the curb, chuckling. "Happy birthday Maylani, do you like it?"

Maylani glomped his hologram. "Are you kidding? ITS AWESOME! You look so cool!"

Bumblebee laughed, hugging back. "Thank you. How was school?"

Maylani grinned and opened her back pack, pulling out a crayon drawing of a bright yellow robot hitting a bright red robot with a stick "I drew this! Think the twins will like it?"

Bumblebee laughed. "I know they will. Your a good artist."

The little girl grinned. "Can we go to Macdonald's for dinner tonight?"

"Mrs. Combs made macaroni and cheese."

Maylani hit him with the pout face. "I hate macaroni and cheese!"

Bumblebee grinned, unphased. "I'll make you a deal. We will get french fries from Macdonald's, which you may eat, IF you also eat the macaroni and cheese Mrs. Combs made for you."

Maylani beamed, knowing she had him "Strawberry Milkshake"

Bumblebee gave her a pointed look, raising an eyebrow "Broccoli."

Maylani screamed, pretending to be dying a horrible death and slid off the seat onto the floor.

Bumblebee laughed. "Oh come on, its not that bad."

Maylani stuck out her tongue. "How do you know? You've never eaten it!"

Bumblebee, rolled his eyes at the little drama queen in his front seat. " Alright, french fries and a strawberry milkshake. But you will eat everything that Mrs. Combs puts on your plate and you will tell her thank you when you are done."

Maylani scowled, kicking his dash board. "No!"

Bumblebee gave her a puppy dog look, puffing out his holograms bottom lip and looking at her with his big blue eyes. "Pretty please?"

Maylani glared. "Scrap metal!"

"Rabid Squirrel."

Maylani giggled "SLAGHEAD"

"Maylani! Where did you learn that word?"

Maylani grinned up at him from her spot on the floor. "Sunny"

Bumblebee mentally reminded himself to key Sunstreaker when he was in stasis "I assume he told you it was a bad word?"

Maylani's grin widened. "Yep!"

Bumblebee looked down at the little girl that had become such a part of his life

"You shouldn't talk that way."

"How come?"

Bumblebee smirked. "Because princesses don't talk that way."

Maylani pouted, fiddling with the radio dials. "But I don't wanna be a princess anymore, I wanna be a truck!"

Bumblebee laughed. "Your a little small for a truck."

Maylani pulled herself back onto the seat and climbed into Bee's hologram's lap. "Bee? Can we go see mommy and daddy?"

Bumblebee felt a pang of sadness as he detoured from the direction of Macdonald's and headed for the Cemetery. "Sure."

**-ten minutes later- **

Bee sat cross legged on the grass, Maylani sat in his lap. They stared two tombstones in front of them.

Maylani leaned back against him "Do you think they remember me?"

Bumblebee rested his hologram's chin on the top of her head. "How could they possibly forget you?"

Maylani sounded sad. "Sometimes... I forget them..."

Bumblebee ran his fingers through her hair. "Thats ok. I'll remember them for both of us."

Maylani looked up at him. "Bee?"

Bumblebee looked down at her curiously. "Yeah?"

"Can I call you daddy?"

Bumblebee blinked, looking down at her for a moment before smiling and softly replying "Sure."

Not for the first time since Sam's death, he silently thanked his fallen friend for the little glimmer of joy he had left behind.


End file.
